Brutal
by Voidance
Summary: He noticed that they had been spending less and less time with each other. And being the hot-headed twin between them, he couldn't say he was calm about all of this. HikaKao. Minor KyoTama. Twincest and lemon.


**Title: Brutal**

**Beta reader: AuroraExecution. My special, special thanks to you, AE-chan. I just don't know what I'd do without you.**

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: HikaKao, hint of KyoTama.**

**Warning: Yaoi. OOCness.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned. But no… There is always Bisco Hatori-sensei…**

**A/N: This story took place in the manga series, after Hikaru had dyed his hair. So in case anyone finds it confusing, 'the redhead' means only Kaoru, not Hikaru.**

* * *

Even the fan girl realized that something was wrong.

It had been going on for a while, the distracted attitude and the occasional turns of head that interrupted their conversations. Or the short, used-to-be invisible gaps between those mischievous smiles he had always put up. Not that they really minded, though, scratch those unbreakable rules of the courtesy a host should be able to offer. The distant look in those amber orbs was enough to make their hearts melt, and the maturity that had somehow implanted and grown its seed on Hikaru Hitachiin-sama recently made him even sexier than ever.

What could possibly change the hot-headed twin this way? They wondered. But when they trailed their curious gazes along, the answer suddenly became crystal clear.

Kaoru Hitachiin was there. Leaning in an oh-so-intimate way (in the girls' point of view, that is) to the infamous Kyoya Ootori. A bright, innocent smile bloomed on his adorable face as he kept pace in his little talk with the Shadow King, creating such a peaceful atmosphere around the two that it almost ruined the dark aura Kyoya usually generated. Almost, until the raven slightly curved his lips, and then there was an excited whimper of some unknown girl at the background before everything went silent.

Something stirred inside the older Hitachiin's eyes, and the fan girl understood.

And they blinked. And they blushed. And they gasped and squealed and _screamed_ so loud that it made Honey-senpai choke on his gleeful cake and Haruhi raise one of her eyebrows in lazy annoyance.

Brotherly love was just _brutally _cute.

* * *

In short for all the fan girls' vivid imaginations, Hikaru was pissed.

Very, _very_ pissed.

Not that he was selfish, or even possessive of his twin if anyone cared enough to question. Even though they were meant to be inseparable since birth, even though they could nearly be considered one entity, Kaoru was still allowed to befriend any person he wanted – including that Shadow King. It was something that need not be said. As long as the world of his baby brother still revolved around _him_, the sun would still shine and life would continue in its lovely boring circulation.

No, Hikaru Hitachiin was _not_ selfish, and he certainly was _not_ possessive.

It was just… Kaoru didn't seem to be as close to him as before. They still ate and slept together, but he could tell that some secrets had been settled in places they shouldn't have been in old times. It took him a while to notice that they were spending less and less time with each other, and somehow, the fact that the younger Hitachiin's smile seemed more natural around Kyoya hurt a lot.

Perhaps his Kaoru had found someone else to whisper his problems to… He contemplated, his stomach tossed and turned, and lurched, and flipped and _sank_ at the thought. Hikaru felt lonely.

So. _Fucking. _Lonely.

And pissed, too.

Who did that Shadow King think he was, stealing his little brother from him like that?

"Hitachiin." A low voice interrupted his thought, roughly pulling Hikaru back to reality.

"Yes, Kyoya-senpai?"

He slipped on his trademark grin and pretended to act his normal way, completely ignoring a vein that had popped up on his forehead and was now throbbing painfully. Said Shadow King glanced at him through his glasses, before returning to scribbling in his notebook, leaning his back a little bit more against his arm-chair. Not lifting his head up, a noncommittal question escaped the raven's thin lips as his brain started mixing digits together.

"Is there a proper reason as to why you have been glaring daggers at me for the last two hours?"

Something dark, heavy, and almost gooey suddenly floated in the air. Honey choked on his cake again. Hikaru smiled.

"You must be kidding, senpai. I wasn't…"

"And this dark aura is surrounding you because…" This time, the Ootori looked up from his notebook. Placing his chin in his palm, he calmly smirked back as his eyes caught sight of the throbbing vein. "You know, if this keeps up, it might become a bother to our customers. And _Kaoru…_" He wrapped the name around his tongue, contentedly stretching it in a sexy tone. "… might start to worry about you."

Thunder roared across the sky.

In a far corner of the room, Tamaki involuntarily shivered.

At the mention of his twin, Hikaru twitched a bit. In fact, he twitched so violently that the corner of Kyoya's mouth curved up even more. And the way he said Kaoru's name!

The Shadow King had to admit, this whole pointless conversation was getting somewhere interesting. Being the lord of the death, even he had to feel bored once in a while with all those un-living underlings. And since his boredom had to be _someone else_'s fault (Kyoya refused to blame himself), he needed _someone else_ to _suffer_. And _because_ he knew very well why the older Hitachiin's bubbling temper was being aimed right at him, he decided that the brat was the perfect prey.

Ah, Kyoya Ootori was, indeed, the Devil's spawn.

"You know, Hitachiin…" He spoke up in a mock-sweetened tone. "Recently your brother seems to enjoy spending time at my mansion…"

Hikaru didn't even know _that _much darkness _and_ evilness could be poured into one smirk, and they even _sparkled_ for crying out loud. "Kaoru has his right to do what he wants. Why… why should I care?" Unconsciously inching himself further from the Dark Lord, the dark-haired twin responded defensively.

Kyoya tilted his head to the side in amusement. As if the older teen was innocent enough not to be aware of what he was going to say.

Yeah, like _hell._

"… And consider what two people can do when no one else is around…"

That struck. _Hard._

The Hitachiin dropped his jaw onto the ground.

A maniacal glint crossed the Ootori's eyes, before dissolving into complete nothingness.

_Consider what two people can do when no one else is around… Two people… No one else is around… Two people… No one else is around…_

_**- Hikaru's imagination -**_

"_Ky- Kyoya-senpai, we shouldn't be doing this…"_

_Kaoru's voice was weak. He trembled slightly as the older teen's shadow loomed over him, a tear trailed down his flushed cheek. The redhead pushed his hands on the Shadow King's toned chest, attempting to push him away, but to no avail. The smirk on Kyoya's face widened, before he leaned down and licked the crystal drop away._

"_Kyoya-senpai, please don't…" Kaoru whimpered in his sexy voice again._

"_Fufufu, Kao-chan… You know it's dangerous to come to my house when no one is around, right? This is all your fault…"_

_Amber eyes widened as the sound of clothes being ripped off filled the air, and then…_

_**- End of imagination, for the sake of a HikaKao story -**_

_NO!_

Hikaru screamed internally. His baby brother! The boy's hands tangled into his messy dark hair, while his brain shouted desperately in his face. His lovely, innocent, untainted, adorable little brother!

_**- Somewhere in the host club -**_

"Haru-chan, what's with that dramatic posture?" Hunny cutely brought his index finger onto his lips, watching the older Hiitachin fall on his knees and scream silently. "Hika-chan seems to be in so much pain. Is he okay?"

"I don't know…" Haruhi cocked an eyebrow. "But it looks like Kyoya-senpai is enjoying this…"

"Maybe he found out that our son is starting to take after me…" Tamaki flipped his blond hair. "After all, I'm just too much to resist... Haruhi!" He promptly threw himself in his emo corner as his lovely daughter turned away with a bored expression.

"Oh, okay then." The loli-shota happily dug into his cake again, while Mori observed him with a small smile, not giving a damn to the world around.

Sigh. They certainly didn't help much.

**- Back to the current situation -**

"Oh, I think it's time for me to go. I've got a class meeting at five."

The Shadow King finally closed his notebook, pushing his glasses up as he rose from his chair. When the answer came back as an eerie silence, a smirk gradually crawled onto his face. Shoving one hand into his pocket, the raven gracefully closed the music room door, leaving behind his utterly dead-shocked kouhai.

Today was good, he thought.

Brotherly love was just _brutally_ cute.

* * *

Tamaki Suoh lifted his head up. It was a rare occasion when one of the twins decided to join him in his depressing corner. Hikaru had to be really down today, judging from the grey color of his complexion and his dull golden eyes. As if growing mushrooms from God-knows-where didn't mean anything.

Perhaps it had something to do with Kaoru's absence. The younger twin had been burying himself in the library all day, reasoning that he had all those examinations ahead and he surely wouldn't survive Math if he didn't study right away. Or perhaps it had something to do with the boy's conversation with his 'wife' just a moment ago. The blond felt pity towards his son just at the memory of it. When Kyoya smirked like that, it meant the end of the _universe_.

"Mon ami… What could be the problem?" Hikaru sulked even more, and tears swelled up in the King's violet eyes. "You can't tell Daddy about it?"

There went the puppy-dog eyes. The dark-haired twin was sure he could see dog ears popping out from those golden locks. A sweatdrop trailed down his forehead as Tamaki started to drown himself in his melo-dramatic weeping ("My son hates me!"), before Hikaru sighed reluctantly. Maybe if Kaoru wanted to choose the Ootori as his secret-keeper, he might as well place Tamaki in that position.

"It's about… Kaoru."

"What about Kaoru?" The sobbing immediately stopped. "Did you guys have a fight or something?"

"No." He replied hastily. "Just… He seems to spend more time with Kyoya-senpai these days… It's like he don't see me as his older brother anymore…"

"Why do you think so?"

The Hitachiin twitched. It was a bad idea to spill his guts to Tono-senpai, after all. "Isn't it obvious? If your twin suddenly abandoned you to hang out with Kyoya-senpai, how would _you_ feel?" He groaned. _And what the _hell_ are those two doing behind my back that they need so much time together, anyway?_

A sparkling image of Kaoru blushing heavily underneath a certain raven suddenly popped out of nowhere; before a viciously twitching Hikaru tore it into tiny, _such_ tiny little pieces, incinerated each and everyone of them then threw the ash mercilessly into the trash can. Damn, he didn't even know why it had to be _sparkling _in the first place.

The purple-eyed teen coughed into his hand to hide his snicker. He knew the kid had a possessive side, he just didn't know how much it would show when it came to the younger one of the twins.

"I don't understand how you see it that way." He gave the dark-haired boy a soft look. "Didn't you act the same during _that_ time?"

"What… time?" Hikaru frowned.

"The Haruhi time."

Hikaru's eyes widened. The blond smiled slightly, patting his head in a comforting way only Tamaki Suoh was able to pull off.

"You didn't think of abandoning him back then, did you?" The violet-eyed teen raised himself up, gesturing towards the door where a familiar figure was standing. "I'm sure he'll never do that, either."

A pair of amber eyes rose up to lock gazes with an identical one. His little brother beamed at him, and Hikaru couldn't help but curve his lips up.

"I guess…"

* * *

_He remembered that snowy day. _

_They were sitting on the bench at that play ground, side by side, and it was the first time Hikaru realized that the world didn't matter. Just the two of them behind their locked door was enough. As long as they still had each other, everything could just disappear and they would be fine._

_Kaoru's hands curled into his like a tiny wooden ball. It didn't take long before the boy snuggled up to him as well. His eyes closed and his voice resounded, just softly enough for him to hear. "I love nii-chan the most…"_

_He found himself smiling at the innocent confession while tangling his fingers with his brother's small ones, resting his head against those silky red locks. "Love you, too…" he whispered._

"_Nii-chan…" His twin looked up, golden orbs shining with warmth just for him. "But is it okay if I love someone else besides you?"_

_Silence._

_Wait. Wait wait wait wait __**wait.**_

_He didn't recall _that _sentence anywhere. _

"_What are you saying, Kaoru?" He laughed nervously. "When we were five, it was only the two of us, right? Who are you talking about?"_

_Lightning suddenly crawled across the white sky, and thunder began to roar happily before anything snowy started to crumble into darkness. Hikaru frantically turned his head, only to notice that his baby brother was nowhere to be seen. _

"_Kaoru? Where are you?" he shouted._

"_Fufufu, Hitachiin… You are just too naïve…"_

_The older twin stiffened at the oh-too-familiar chuckle._

_No no no no no. This wasn't right. This was memory violation. Back when they were five, there was certainly no…_

"_Kyoya Ootori." He grumbled. "Leave my brother alone."_

_The raven only smirked, wrapping an arm around Kaoru's slim waist and pulling their bodies close. The dark-haired twin was about to fume at the compromising action, when his baby brother shyly glanced downwards, his cheeks turning pink in his distinctively uke way. "I'm sorry, Hikaru… But I think I've lost my heart to this man…"_

"_Kaoru, don't be fooled like that! He'll…"_

_He reached out an arm desperately, but found himself glued to the spot as the two walked away, leaving him alone in the pitch-dark realm full of Kyoya's evil laughter._

* * *

Hikaru screamed.

He sprang up from his bed, his breathing heavy and shallow. It wasn't until five seconds later that the short-tempered twin realized that he was still in the bedroom he'd spent sixteen years of his life in, and it was only then that he allowed himself to relax. _So it was just a dream… _He sighed, tucking his hand into his hair and glanced at the clock. It was only 4:00 AM. On a freaking _Sunday._

He was so going to _murder _that Kyoya Ootori.

Strangle him. Decapitate him. Incinerate him. _Kill _him.

The older Hitachiin cursed under his breath. He knew the raven was the Shadow King and everything, so what? That man had had enough of those decaying creatures _and _Tono to step on, why the heck did he have to turn up and torture _him_ in his own dream? Damn…

"Hikaru, what's wrong? You had a nightmare?"

He heard Kaoru stir, before the younger twin rose up from their joined beds, the silky sheet slipping off his shoulders and allowing pale skin to glisten. With a thread of worry lacing on his voice, the boy gently reached up and cupped his big brother's cheek, as though he was checking if Hikaru really _did _manage to hurt himself in his cruel dreams. The older teen blinked, then leaned slightly into the touch. Placing his hand over Kaoru's, he slowly intertwined their fingers.

"It's nothing. I'm fine," he whispered.

His baby brother let out a sigh in relief, before a small smile crept into his features. "Care to enlighten me?" Kaoru asked, his voice soft and genuine – the kind of voice he would only use when the customers had turned away and left them on their own. Golden pools pinned him down, and Hikaru Hitachiin knew he couldn't utter a lie to his other half.

"Well…" He scratched his head, feeling nervous all of a sudden. "It's just…"

"It's just…" The younger Hitachiin slowly nodded.

"It's just… I dreamed that you left me." _For that Dark Lord, to top it off, _he quietly added.

Silence.

Then Kaoru burst out laughing.

"What?" He frowned, annoyed and embarrassed, at the sight of his twin practically rolling on the cushion. "I don't see what's so funny."

"I'm sorry, Hikaru… It's just…" The redhead hiccupped between his laughter, clutching his stomach firmly as if it would commit mutiny in his abdomen as soon as he stopped doing so. "… I didn't know I'm _that _important…"

"Duh, of course you are. You're my twin!"

He huffed, abruptly folded his arms across his chest and turned away. Maybe he was the only one who took this matter seriously. Maybe for Kaoru, it wouldn't be that much of a problem if they were ever separated. His chest clenched painfully at the thought, as his eyes aimlessly darted at the windows, drinking in the dark light filtering through them. Maybe his brother just didn't care…

Hikaru could barely conceal his surprise when slender arms wrapped around him. His heart skipped a beat, and it seemed like his breath had been stolen away the moment he felt the weight of Kaoru's head settling on his shoulders. The slightly smaller boy whispered, his velvet tone caressed Hikaru's ears like a beautiful melody of the night.

"Baka… You know I'll never do such a thing, don't you?" A quiet laugh. "Since I love Hikaru the most."

That was all it took.

Almost like an instinct, as his brain desperately begged him to do what he needed, the older twin swung around and pulled his baby brother into an embrace.

"Really?" he asked, while burying his face into the crook of the boy's neck, with a drop of childishness – perhaps possessiveness - mixed into his voice. Hikaru didn't really care that right now he didn't look like an equal person in age with his other half. Even though he always considered himself to be the one who would protect his little brother, he had long ago realized that Kaoru was more mature than him in nearly every way, and he loved to take advantage of the redhead's tenderness while he still could. Like an instinct, too, he knew his twin would chuckle, return his hug then mess his hair up with those sweet hands.

"Aa…"

He couldn't help smiling at the simple answer. Couldn't escape the feeling that just holding the boy in his arms wasn't _enough._

Had Kaoru also felt the loneliness he felt, back when he was still holding his childish crush on Haruhi?

… _I didn't know I'm _that_ important…_

He closed his eyes, unconsciously tightening the hug. "Ne, Kaoru?" He mumbled.

"Hn?"

"Sorry…"

"For what?"

"Won't tell you…"

His twin pouted, and Hikaru chuckled. Honestly, he didn't understand why people could not identify Kaoru from him. The redhead always smelled like fresh-baked cookies in the morning, something he could never have despite the fact that they used to bathe together on a daily basis. And the younger Hitachiin had more of a slender body. The kind of body that fitted perfectly into his arms. Kaoru's lips were a prettier shade of pink, too, which made them very kissable.

_Wait… Kissable?_

The dark-haired twin paused dead in his track. He hadn't just thought _that._ It was _not _like he wanted to kiss his little brother. It would be… weird.

"Hikaru?"

"Hn?"

"You're blushing…"

_No, you're wrong. Why the hell should I be blushing?_

"Are you sure you're not sick or something?"

_Yes, I'm fine, thank you very much. Why wouldn't I be? And _stop_ inching your face closer like that, for God's sake!_

"I was just thinking…" He hastily turned his face away, his cheeks slowly heating up. "Perhaps we should… go somewhere today? Just the two of us?"

"Oh…" Kaoru scratched his head, eyeing him apologetically. "I'm sorry, but Kyoya-senpai insisted on a private meeting today. He said there was something he needed to tell me."

Utter silence.

Hikaru froze. While his brain automatically scripted down a happy equation.

A private meeting. Plus Kyoya Ootori.

Equals…

"_Kyoya-senpai!" Push, push. "Please don't…"_

"_Fufufu, Kao-chan… You know it's dangerous to come to my house..."_

…

…

…

"…You can't go there." His eyes darkened as he promptly gripped his twin by the shoulders. Like hell he was going to leave his lovely brother in the hands of that black-haired pervert! "Promise me that you won't go there."

"Why?" asked the redhead, confused. "Kyoya-senpai said it was important. And…"

"HE'LL FUCKING _RIP OFF YOUR CLOTHES_, DAMN IT!"

Kaoru stared.

Er… erm… Perhaps he had said something wrong?

For the first time in his life, Hikaru Hitachiin really, truly wished that he could commit suicide right on the spot.

And Kaoru continued to stare.

* * *

Yuzuha Hitachiin shot up from her sleep.

"Who ripped off whose clothes?"

The short-haired woman slightly nudged the immobile form of her husband, just enough for him to crack his eyes open and greet her with a questioning gaze. The quiet man rubbed the blurriness out of his eyes, before he sat up and gently tucked his wife back to her previous position.

"Who ripped off whose clothes?" she stubbornly repeated.

"It's just a nightmare, honey. Go back to sleep."

He kissed her forehead, and then they cheerily returned to their dream land, the matter of whose pants were going to be ripped off by whom totally forgotten.

--

"Oh my God, Hikaru-sama has made the first move…"

"I always knew he had it in him…"

The twin maids giggled, plastering their ears onto the wall while rapidly taking notes. Kami, Renge-sama was going to pay _tons_ for this precious information.

Brotherly love was just _brutally _cute.

* * *

"Hikaru…"

"No."

"But _Hikaru_…"

"I said, _no_. I won't give you the key."

"Hikaru." He released a look that was on the edge of turning into a death glare, successfully keeping his brother quiet for a moment. "I'm just asking… Why the hell are we in a _bathroom_ anyway?"

Silence fell on them like a thousand freaking tons of bricks, happily _and_ mockingly splattering itself on every inch of the huge bathroom, before cascading down to envelop the twins like a thick layer of blankets. Hikaru merely looked away, his amber eyes refusing to answer the question and a stubborn message of I-don't-know-who-you-are-so-shut-up-and-we'd-both-be-happy-staying-_in_-here written all over his face. With a heavy sigh escaping his throat, Kaoru Hitachiin slid down next to his brother on the floor, a hand rising up to massage his now slightly throbbing temple. He knew Hikaru still held some childish part in him despite the fact that they were seventeen now - and he did love that side of his brother dearly - but by locking both of them in a bathroom at five in the morning, Hikaru was pushing it a little too much.

But then again, staying mad at his brother was something he couldn't do. Hikaru always had that power over him.

The younger Hitachiin stole a look at his brother. There was definitely something wrong with the way Hikaru had been behaving lately. He could tell it was there, but he simply couldn't tell _what _it was and _why _it existed. That irked him a bit, because it indicated that they were indeed growing further and further from each other. Hikaru had told him once that they would walk together on this path, but he knew that one day, somewhere in the future, the path would end and they would be forced to go in separate ways. His twin would learn to be with someone else - it might be Haruhi or might not be Haruhi - but there would be this _someone else._

And then he would be left alone.

Hikaru's gaze slid down as his brother rested his head on his shoulder. Kaoru's breath was hot against his neck, and those half-lidded eyes gave him a calm feeling he couldn't explain. The boy snuggled closer against him and whispered,

"I love Hikaru the most."

The short-tempered twin blushed. Before cursing himself colorfully for blushing because he knew Kaoru didn't mean it _that _way and he didn't feel for his baby brother _that _way. So why the hell was it getting hot all of a sudden?

He had to think of something else. Like Kaoru's slightly parting lips. Delicious. Oh damn, what was he thinking? He had to say something right now…

"Love you, too…" Brilliant.

His little brother's eyes shone at the words. The redhead was happy. Kaoru was always adorable when he was happy. "Nii-chan…"

"Hn?" he responded, dazed.

"Give me the key?"

_Twitch._

"No."

_That little devil…_

"You meanie."

His brother pouted, before a ghost of a smile grazed over his face. "You're too childish sometimes, Hikaru." Poking Hikaru's forehead playfully, Kaoru slowly pushed himself up. The dark-haired twin was slightly disappointed at the break of their connection, but his breath hitched in his throat as Kaoru started unbuttoning his shirt and proceeded to shrug himself out of his pajamas.

He nearly choked, trying to prevent himself from flushing a deep crimson color at the sight. What was wrong with him? They'd been showering with each other since forever!

…Or not. The last time he showered with his brother had been five months ago. Even though he had insisted that having two bedrooms was unnecessary, they hardly ever shared the bathroom anymore. Kaoru would automatically find himself another bathroom in the house if Hikaru was occupying theirs.

But it was still a stupid reason for getting turned on by your twin.

The shirt slipped off at an agonizingly slow pace, revealing Kaoru's toned chest and ivory shoulders. He dropped the object carelessly on the floor, before bending his slim body a little and pulled down the remaining pieces of clothing.

Hikaru gulped. He needed water _now_, and _badly_. His throat had never been as dry as it was at the moment.

"What are you doing?" he asked, pretended to be nonchalant.

"Showering." The redhead answered in an equally noncommittal tone. "In case you change your mind. The appointment was set for 9 o'clock anyway." A smirk.

A rustling sound, then he heard the younger Hitachiin turn on the water. Crystal droplets fell onto his beautiful face, trailing down his neck, tracing and complimenting every curve of his lithe frame…

_Gulped._

Kaoru squeezed his favourite bath lotion onto his palm, before applying it slightly on his smooth skin. Slender hands worked flexibly, massaging his shoulders. His chest. His pink nipples. His abdomen. His creamy thigh. His…

"Hikaru, why are you staring at me like that?"

Shit. He had been staring?

Obviously.

"I was just wondering…" He panicked, racking his brain for an excuse. "…Why you seem so calm… about the whole situation, you know. I would be very mad at me if I were you."

A raise of eyebrow. Great. Kaoru hadn't bought it, and he was so screwed.

"It…"

After a while, the younger twin spoke up quietly.

"It feels like back when we still spent every minute of our time with each other. And I think… I really don't mind…" He paused a little between his words. "I know we're identical twins and everything, but we can't stay in our world forever. So I… I want to treasure the moments when I can still be with you. Even though I laughed at your dream before, Hikaru, I…"

Kaoru stopped abruptly, suddenly realizing that he was saying too much. He blushed as he noticed Hikaru's gaze was still on him, with more intensity than before and an expression that he couldn't read. he quickly turned his back so that he wouldn't have to face his big brother anymore, and managed to stutter two simple words.

"Never mind."

He didn't know when, or how Hikaru had approached him from behind, strong arms snaked around his waist and pulled his naked body flush against the boy's chest.

"What… were you going to say next?"

The dark-haired teen whispered into his ear in a hoarse voice that sent shudders along his spine. He suddenly felt hot, so hot that it was suffocating. Hikaru had never been this close before. Kaoru found it hard to concentrate with a pair of soft, warm lips brushing against the back of his earlobe. God, it was wrong on so many levels to feel for his brother this way…

"Hikaru… Your pajamas are going to get wet…" He whimpered out as the embrace tightened.

"Answer me."

It was not a request. It was a _command._

The kind of command that was hard to obey when a moist kiss was planted on the back of his neck, then trailed down the small of his back before moving up again, landing contentedly on the spot below his collarbone. A hand curiously traveled up and down his chest, lingering a little on his already hardened nipples, before it slid down to gently caress his inner thigh. The younger teen moaned at the touch.

Hot. It was _hot_.

"… I'm afraid… of being left alone…" He weakly responded, wanting to crumble on his knees as his legs refused to support his body, but his older brother held him still. "Hi… Hikaru!" His dazed eyes widened at the second Hikaru's hand touched _the place, _his surprised voice quickly melted into a delicious moan as the older boy continued his ministrations, stroking the length and jerking his body to life.

It was wrong. It was weird.

"Ah… Hikaru…"

They were twins. They shouldn't be doing this. It was taboo.

The older Hitachiin lifted his other half's chin up, twisting Kaoru's head around and pressed their lips together. _I'm not going to let him in… _The redhead's mind protested as his brother's tongue touched his firmly closed lips, asking for an invitation. But he gave in as the hand that had rudely invaded between his legs continued its wonderful job, feeling the tongue slipping into his mouth and caressing his own. Hikaru tasted like cinnamon… For a brief second, the younger teen wondered what he himself tasted like and if his brother would like his taste as well, before letting himself drown in the kiss. The water was still falling down, against the stone ground and on both of their aroused bodies. Tip. Tap. Tip. Tap.

They fell softly on the tile floor. Hikaru pulled away slightly, a smug smile embroidered on his features when he noticed the intoxicating expression on his brother's face. The dark-haired twin pulled his other half close, licking off the saliva lingering between their lips, sensing Kaoru's chest moving unsteadily up and down against his own. "Hika… stop… This is wrong…" The boy murmured, a tear trembling its way down his flushed cheek. His hips bucked against the ministrating hand, clearly betraying his words and screaming that he desperately wanted more.

Highly sensitive.

Conflicting. Helpless. Delicious.

"Fine."

The short-tempered twin smirked at the mixture of surprise and disappointment in Kaoru's honey eyes as he slowly raised himself up. Holding both of the boy's hands above his head, he quickly glanced at Kaoru's erection before whispering into his baby brother's ear seductively, "But you'll regret it…" He restrained himself from attacking those delicious lips again. Had to teach his little brother how to behave before he could devour every part of that exotic body.

The redhead bit his lip. The pool of heat between his legs was getting unbearable with the hot-headed twin's mouth just a breath away from his own. His golden orbs grew wide as a horrid thought suddenly struck: with his hands trapped in a strong grip and Hikaru refusing to keep up what he had started, there was just no way for Kaoru to _let it out._

Hikaru smirked again.

Damn. Sometimes he hated the childish side of his big brother.

The smirk widened.

The older twin lowered his head, slowly kissing the creamy neck beneath him, nipping at the smooth skin and drawing out a small gasp from his mirror image. The kisses were vicious at first, then reduced into softer ones on the redhead's shoulders, with a drop of tantalization when they moved down to his chest. A sensual sound broke free from the younger twin as the teasing mouth found his nipple, taking it inside and caressing it gently with Hikaru's tongue. Kaoru whimpered, thrusting his hip forward to seek contact, but his nii-chan simply push him back with a devilish smile.

"Aa, bad Kaoru… You were the one who told me to stop…"

"You didn't…" The slightly smaller boy retorted, panting heavily. "… exactly _stop._"

"No, I guess I _didn't._"

"Hikaru… It hurts…" Kaoru whispered, eyeing his brother pleadingly. At that moment, Hikaru almost decided to abandon his little game and just thrust himself into his baby brother until the boy fell unconscious.

…Almost.

"Beg."

Golden eyes grew wide. "Hika…"

"I said…" he inched his face closer to the redhead, enjoying the adorable confusion. "_Beg._"

A frustrated sigh. "Hikaru, please."

"Say it like you mean it."

Amber orbs glared at him angrily, but only for a moment. Kaoru shyly lowered his eyelids, his cheeks tainted with a pretty shade of pink as his voice softly resounded. "Nii-chan… _Please_?"

The dark-haired teen curved his lips, dropping his head to steal another kiss from his identical twin. He sucked gently at the boy's lower lip, before attacking that warm carven again, swallowing the excited breath his brother emitted when he rubbed his thigh against the boy's erection. Snatching the vanilla shower cream next to him, he hastily squeezed it on his finger, before returning to his panting other half.

"Tell me if I hurt you…" he murmured huskily.

Kaoru nodded, placing a quick peck on his brother's lips. Hikaru looked astonished with the sudden move, but a smile immediately crawled onto his face before he gently parted his twin's legs. The redhead's body heated up when he felt a finger enter him. Another one. And another one.

It was like every part of him was on fire. Hikaru's fingers were burning inside. God, oh _God_, he couldn't think straight anymore. Couldn't hear. Couldn't see.

"Ah… Hikaru!"

The older Hitachiin smirked as he found the spot, making his little brother hiss in pleasure. Slowly withdrawing his fingers, he replaced them with his own erection, kissing the boy again as he cautiously let himself be enveloped entirely by Kaoru. His mirror image threw his head back with his legs encircling Hikaru's waist, moaning erotically as he thrust into him for the first time.

"You like it?" He asked sensually as he pulled out, then came right back in.

"God, _Hikaru_… faster…"

Hikaru complied as he sucked greedily on the boy's neck, hitting the spot over and over again. Kaoru's arms had wrapped around him, his nails helplessly digging into his back as the boy tried his best to suppress his cry. It escaped kaoru's lips fiercely, however, when he came all over their abdomens in a flood of pleasure.

"HIKARU!"

"Kaoru..."

The dark-haired twin groaned as he came as well, releasing his seed deep into his brother. Warm ecstasy enveloped the younger twin, so much that he didn't want it to stop. Hikaru collapsed on him, before the older twin smiled a contented smile and pulled his sweaty frame into an embrace.

"Love you…" A kiss on his forehead.

"I love you, too…" He snuggled up to his nii-chan's bare chest, allowing sleep to claim him as he felt strong arms tightened around his waist protectively.

This feeling he had… was not a taboo. Because if it was, he just didn't know what _wasn't._

* * *

Kyoya was woken up from his dreamland when his phone stubbornly yelled into his face. Flipping it open, he brought it to his ear without bothering to check who was calling.

"Hello?"

"_Kyoya-senpai... This is Kaoru Hitachiin." _The boy on the other line greeted him, as if he knew the raven hadn't given a damn about checking the number.

"Kaoru?" He raised an eyebrow. "What's the problem?"

"_Ah… I'm so sorry, but I'm afraid I can't come this morning."_

"Your reason?"

A moment of silence. _"… I can't walk."_

"Pardon?"

"_I can't walk." _The Hitachiin repeated. _"Fell down the stairs."_

"Oh… You want me to come over, then?"

"_Thank you, senpai, but you don't need to…" _The boy's voice sounded strange. _"My mother said she'd take me to the hospital."_

"Okay then. Get well soon."

"_Yeah… I'll see you at school. Sorry again. Bye."_

"See you."

The Shadow King flipped his phone shut. Was that a moan he just heard?

"See, see, Mommy? What did I tell you?"

A blond rose up from underneath his blanket, a bright smile plastered on his face. "This means I win the bet, right? I get to be seme!"

The Ootori cocked an eyebrow at an overly-excited Tamaki. Before he an evil smirk made its way onto the corners of his mouth.

"No, I'm afraid you don't."

"What?" asked the King angrily. "Oh no, you aren't going back on your word. I told you…"

"You told me that if those twins got into each other's pants within a week, you would get to be the top. But my dear Daddy…" The evil smirk again. "It's been a week and _four hours_ already."

Violet eyes stared.

Before its owner was slammed mercilessly into the bed by a certain raven.

"And this means… I get to do _it _whenever I want, hm?"

A scream was clearly heard throughout the Ootori mansion.

* * *

-

"At least you told him the truth, eh? You _can't _walk."

Hikaru grinned as he saw the furious blush on his twin's cheeks. Kaoru huffed, before he flopped down next to his brother on the soft cushion.

"It's your fault after all. _You _just had to go and fuss over things like a jealous boyfriend…"

"I _am_ your jealous boyfriend, querida."

"Querida is a word for _girls, _Hikaru."

"Who cares anyway?" He flipped himself over, pinning his twin underneath him while kissing the boy's neck teasingly. "I'm ready for another round, you know…"

Kaoru blushed.

"I'm serious. I _can't _walk."

"Who cares anyway?"

"Pervert."

"Why, thank you."

* * *

_Thank you for reading._

* * *


End file.
